


Dean's Decision

by SuperFan4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFan4Ever/pseuds/SuperFan4Ever
Summary: I always wanted a bro moment at the end of season 10 so here’s my interpretation of what it might have looked like.





	Dean's Decision

Dean is poised to kill Sammy. With the scythe in his hands, he prepares to end the nightmare he's been living. According to Death, Sam must be eliminated for him to be free of the mark of Cain.

 

Here he stood on the brink of finally being free of the curse. He would be taken out of the world to live the rest of his life alone. ‘Alone' that word bounced around in his head. He hated being alone; even when he needed to be, he honestly hated it. How could he do this? Yes, the mark would no longer be an issue, but the cost felt too high. The gravity of what he was about to do pressed in on him.

 

"Close your eyes, Sammy."

 

"Wait." Sam pleads with tears streaming down his face. He drops a few old photos on the floor. "Take these. Let them remind you what it was like to love."

 

Dean glances down at the photos of Sammy as a baby and him with his mom's arms around him.

 

Death stood behind him, yelling at him to end it. Was it because he was afraid of the so-called darkness or was it revenge for that time Dean convinced Sam to say yes to Gadreel.

 

All of a sudden his father's voice fills his thoughts. "Protect Sammy at all cost."

 

Had he ever done that? He knows he tried to. Many times he tried, but ultimately, in his mind, he failed. Sure he never gave up on Sam no matter how dire the situation, yet he never felt like he was successful in keeping him safe.

 

What if the tables were turned? Would Sam kill him to save himself? No. He would fight tooth and nail to protect them both.

 

He stared down at his little brother lying helplessly on the floor, ready to die so that he might be cured. In a blink, Dean makes a decision. One that would have significant consequences, but he would figure it out with Sammy by his side.

 

He swings the scythe. Sam closes his eyes. Dean stabs Death, watching the demon turn to dust before his eyes.

 

He turns back to a stunned Sam. Taking his hand to help him to his feet.

 

"You alright?" He asks, realizing the pain he inflicted on Sam.

 

"I'll live," Sam responds with concern in his eyes. "You?"

 

"Fan-freaking-tastic! I think I just killed death."

 

A bolt of lightning mysteriously removes the mark. He and Sam rush outside of the old restaurant.

 

"This is good Dean." Sam hands him the keys to the Impala. " The mark is gone, and you get your baby back."

 

Dean stops to look at the keys and over at his beloved car. Then he looks closer at Sam. Cuts and bruises on Sam's face told the story of a desperate man. He felt the weight of guilt for hurting his baby brother that way. Dean turns his gaze to the dried ground.

 

"What I did to you in there was selfish and unforgivable and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again after this."

 

Sam bites his lip, a tear drops from his eye. "I wasn't lying when I said you were good, Dean. I know Death had you convinced otherwise, and I was ready to die for you if it meant you wouldn't hurt anyone else. Instead of going through with it, you chose to fight. That's the man I know. The man I am proud to call my big brother."

 

Sam pulls Dean in for a tight brother hug. Dean hangs on to Sam with all his might. A tear escapes, dripping onto the back of Sam's shirt.

 

"I'm not going to leave you, Dean," Sam whispers in his ear. He pulls back, holding onto Dean's shoulders. "You and I are in this together, no matter what."

 

That's just what he needed to hear to face whatever was coming for them, and if Death is right, the darkness would be something worse than anything they had ever encountered. With a new resolve, Dean smiles and begins to walk toward his baby.

 


End file.
